


Grateful

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The full moon.It shines like a beacon of hope, giving light where there was once darkness. But to some, the full moon is nothing but a curse. None knew this curse better than a young boy who went by the name of Remus Lupin.





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_The full moon._

_It shines like a beacon of hope, giving light where there was once darkness. But to some, the full moon is nothing but a curse. None knew this curse better than a young boy who went by the name ofRemus Lupin. He knew all too well the pain that glowing orb could cause. He grew up without any friends or sense of self worth. All people saw was the snarling beast that lurked just below the surface of that often sorrowful face. His unnaturally amber eyes unnerved people, but if they took the time to look, they’d see a young boy who begged to be understood. They saw the beast which fueled Remus’ self-hatred._

_Only one looked beyond the wolf and saw the greatness that Remus possessed, though the boy did not see it himself. Only one took the time to get to know him as a person and not as a ferocious beast. That one person was Albus Dumbledore. He accepted Remus into Hogwarts, going against the Ministry’s better judgment and approval._

_For the first time in his life, Remus saw himself as a person and seemed to forget about the wolf all together. For the first time, he had friends; three wonderful friends who saw Remus as a brother and nothing less. For the first time, he was loved and valued, not ridiculed. All this happened because one old man gave him the chance he deserved: the chance to be normal._

I sit in the kitchen at the table, reading the Daily Prophet and sipping ona cup of tea, listening to the laughter as it floats down the stairs . Soon, Remus thunders down the stairs and out into the yard with Sirius, James, and Peter on his tail. I get up and go to the window just in time to see Sirius tackle Remus into a snow drift and the four boys engagedin an all out snowball war. 

I smile through my tears, thankful Remus isn’t here to see me. If he could, he’d likely think something was wrong; but there’s not. 

I’m crying because I am so grateful for all the people in his life that help him see past his ‘furry little problem’, as James once put it. I’m grateful that Dumbledore accepted him when no one else would. And why am I so grateful? It’s simple really. 

You see, he’s my son.

****


End file.
